The purpose of this study was to extract impurities from compounds using a simple separatory bottle to purify target compounds with a foam column and allow for the further characterization of impurities. Charged dyes were used as target compounds due to the ease of detection of dyes and isolated impurities. Foaming agents were used in a glass bottle with a modified cap to separate a target impurity using properly charged ligand. By passing N2 gas through the solution, surfactants sodium dodecyl sulfate and cetylpyridinium chloride generated foams that separated the dyes, Methylene blue and Orange G,respectively, from a solution containing both dyes. Sodium dodecyl sulfate condensed Methylene blue from the solution with high purity while cetylpyridinium chloride condensed Orange G with less purity. A range of concentrations (1 micromol to 500 micromol) of dyes were used for separation. Condensability (volume and/or concentration) of the target compound increased as the original concentration decreased. This novel separation method is a simple, rapid, inexpensive, and effective way to prepare sample and allows for the characterization of these impurities using sensitive analytical detection techniques.